Na, na, nicht in der Zelle! Kapitel 1
by Ineko
Summary: Man könnte auch noch silly dazu sagen!


Titel: Na ,na ,nicht in der Zelle!  
Teil: 1?  
Autor: Ineko und die zwei Süßen von Fruchtcocktail E-Mail: hina.melweb.de Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairing: Joey/Seto Rating: MA Warnings: lemon ,com, OOC, Songfic, AU, völlig silly -.-°° was bei DEN Autoren klar war ggg (hat aber 'nen Grund)  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört uns...manno!.°° Kommentar: Diese FF ist nicht nur auf meinen Mist gewachsen ,sondern auch auf den meiner 2 Mitschreiberlingen gg CrazyCherry und SweetStrawberry von Fruchtcocktail XDD Lob an mich, Beschwerden, Kritik und Morddrohungen an die Beiden! fg  
Widmung: Wir widmen das Zeug hier mal ganz dreist uns selbst XD...und natürlich allen lieben Lesern

Ineko: ,,Hallo! Hier bin ich wieder'  
Leser: geschocktguck O.O CrazyCherry: ,,Guckt nicht so, freut euch, wir sind ja diesmal auch dabei!''  
Leser: schreiendwegrennen SweetStrawberry: drooooooop  
Ineko: ,,Wir zwingen ja keinen zum Lesen..!'' hoil  
SweetStrawberry: ,,Hey, gute Idee...unter Zwang geben die sogar noch ein Kommi ab!'' XDDD Ineko: ,,Sicher???'' ô.Ô!  
CrazyCherry: ,,Nö, die hat keine Ahnung! Sollen wir nicht lieber gaaaaanz nett um ein Kommi bitten'  
Ineko: nixsagt ,,Joey knuddeln will ich!!!!'' X3 SweetStrawberry: ,,Auuuuuja....ich auch, ich auch'  
CrazyCherry: ,,Nix da, du kriegst das Seto'  
Ineko&SweetStrawberry: rausschleichunddiebeidensuch  
CrazyCherry: ,,Wenn die zwei denken, ich würd jetzt hier allein schreiben, dann haben sie sich geschnitten! -.-°° Kommt zurück, Seto und Joey sind beschäftigt, die proben grad für unsere FF'  
Ineko: ,,Zugucken, zugucken!!!'' hg  
SweetStrawberry: nick  
Alle: auszimmerrennundschlafzimmerstürm ,,Hähä...!!!!'' XDDDDDDD

,,bla,bla'' - jemand redet denk,denk - jemand denkt ding,dong - Geräusche und anderes 1,2,3 - überflüssige Kommentare unsererseits

Kapitel 01: Seto's schöner Tag im Gericht...oder auch ,Verdammt, ich werde eingesperrt!'

,,Nun, was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen, Mr.Kaiba?'', fragte Richter Löffeltorte und starrte den Angeklagten skeptisch an.  
,,Ich bin unschuldig! Ich bin reich, sehr reich um genau zu sein, warum zur Hölle sollte ich Versicherungsbetrug begehen'  
,,Vielleicht ,weil sie mit ihrem letzten großen Aktienkauf einen absoluten Reinfall hatten?'' ,argumentierte der Staatsanwalt.  
Seto Kaiba wurde sichtlich nervös. Woher weiß dieser Kugelkopf 1 von einem Anwalt von der Pleite?! Ich muss mich hier irgendwie rausreden!  
,,Das wäre ein kleiner Verlust für einen Mann wie mich und meine Firma, denken sie nicht auch? So eine Lappalie würde mich doch finanziell nicht ruinieren!''

,,Jetzt mal Klartext, Mr.Kaiba! Sie sitzen hier im Zeugenstand und sind verpflichtet die Wahrheit zu sagen, verdammt noch mal!!!'', fluchte der Staatsanwalt empört.  
,,Ich habe nie das Gegenteil getan, Herr Staatsanwalt. Können sie ihre Vorwürfe beweisen'  
,,Beherrschen sie sich, Mr.Kaiba! Sie sind hier der Angeklagte'' ,unterbrach Richter Löffeltorte die Diskussion. ,,Und sie Herr Verteidiger, Herr Staatsanwalt, haben sie noch Fragen an den Angeklagten'  
Der Verteidiger schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, er hatte in diesem Verfahren nicht sonderlich viel zu tun gehabt. Sein Klient konnte sich bestens allein verteidigen. Langsam wurde ihm langweilig.  
Der Staatsanwalt dagegen begann fies zu grinsen. ,,Einen Moment noch, Richter Löffeltorte! Ich habe nämlich den ultimativen Beweis für Mr. Kaiba's Schuld! Inspektor Wheeler, kommen sie herein!'', schrie er.

Gespannt drehten alle Anwesenden den Kopf Richtung Tür.  
Stille.  
Keiner kam, die erwartungsvollen Blicke der Leute schweiften vom Staatsanwalt zur Tür und wieder zurück.  
Nach einigen Minuten räusperte sich der Richter und meinte zum Staatsanwalt gewandt: ,,Nun, Herr Staatsanwalt, wo bleibt denn ihr Inspektor?'' Mit schweißnasser Stirn wollte der Staatsanwalt antworten, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog.  
KAWUMM  
Nun befand sich neben dem Staatsanwalt, dem Verteidiger, dem Richter und dem Angeklagten, der wie alle anderen erschrocken aufgesprungen war, noch eine eindeutig offene Tür in diesem Gerichtssaal.  
Der Grund für die offene Tür und die erstaunten Gesichter war ein nach Luft ringender, uniformierter, blonder Mann mit einer Tüte in der Hand.  
,,Da bin ich, Herr Staatsanwalt, Herr Richter! Entschuldigen sie bitte die Verspätung, ich hatte ein kleines Problem mit dem Fahrstuhl"  
,,Wir sind im ersten Stock, Mr. Wheeler?!'' ,fuhr der Richter, dem der junge Polizist und seine chaotische Art bestens bekannt waren, den Inspektor an.  
,,Das ist ja das Problem, ich bin stundenlang im Kreis und das Gebäude hoch- und runtergelaufen!", entgegnete Wheeler den Tränen nahe.  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der Zuschauer, beim Staatsanwalt und dem Richter löste diese Bemerkung nur Kopfschütteln aus.  
Auch Seto, der noch immer im Zeugenstand 2 saß und allem Anschein nach auch noch länger dieses Glücksgefühl genießen werden dürfte, kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.  
Gerade hatte sich Inspektor Wheeler wieder gefangen und wollte mitsamt der Plastiktüte zum Staatsanwalt hinüberschreiten, als er urplötzlich über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.  
Voll auf die Fresse 3!  
"Autsch!", schrie er schon kurz vor dem baldigen Aufprall mit seinem geliebten Boden. Er ist zwar total tollpatschig und auch strohdumm, aber trotzdem irgendwie unbeschreiblich süß! ,dachte Seto.

Da kroch der uniformierte, schlanke, große, sexy Polizist, mit Namen Wheeler, immer näher und näher auf den schmachtenden Seto zu.  
Dieses unwiderstehliche Etwas stand erst kurz vor dem Zeugenstand von seinem heißgeliebten Boden auf und blickte dem Angeklagten, der übrigens brünett war, direkt in die blauen Augen.  
Diesem rutschte das Herz in die Hose und der Verstand gleich mit 4. Vor ihm war ein wirklich attraktiver, braunäugiger, junger Mann, der nur zwei Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war.  
Hoffentlich ist der schwul! ,dachte er nur noch.

Plötzlich lachte der Inspektor los: ,,Frrrrwahaaha.....hahahaha'  
Erschrocken zuckte der Richter zusammen. ,,Wheeler, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?!'' ,,Ach, sorry ,ich mein ja nur. Der Verbrecher muss ja eigentlich intelligent aussehen, aber der Beweis, der ihn überführt, lässt seine Intelligenz gaaaaaaaaanz tiiiiief sinken.'' Wheeler musste einfach wieder losprusten und kugelte sich erneut auf dem Fußboden.  
Richter Löffeltorte wusste langsam nicht mehr, ob das hier nun ein Gericht, ein Irrenhaus oder eine Show der versteckten Kamera war.  
,,Nun, was ist das denn jetzt für ein Beweis? Kriegen wir den vielleicht auch irgendwann einmal zu sehen"  
Was war das bloß für ein Beweis, der einen Polizisten so außer Rand und Band bringen konnte?

,,Wen interessiert denn dieser Beweis?!'', mischte sich Seto auf einmal ein. Entgeistert schaute der Inspektor den Angeklagten erneut an.  
,,Ähm...wer ist das eigentlich?'', wollte der Polizist wissen und deutete auf Seto. Allgemeines Umfallen!  
,,Wollen sie mich verarschen, Inspektor?!'' Jetzt platzte dem Richter entgültig der Kragen. ,,Sie wollen mir doch nicht weismachen, dass sie nicht wissen, wen sie da eben als intelligent aussehend bezeichnet haben und wessen Schuld sie beweisen sollen'  
Wheeler schaute vom Richter zum Staatsanwalt, betrachtete danach geraume Zeit den Verteidiger, der sich inzwischen einen Kuli besorgt hatte und anstatt der Verhandlung zuzuhören jetzt Strichmännchen zeichnete, dann sah er zu dem Mann mit den braunen Haaren und den blauen Augen ,der im Zeugenstand saß.  
,,Na ja...so ungefähr muss dieser Kaiba ausgesehen haben!'', sprach der Inspektor.  
,,Kaiba'  
Das einzige Geräusch, was über Wheeler's Lippen kam: ,,Hääää'  
,,Kaiba! Seto Kaiba'  
,,Nein, nix Kaiba, Herr Staatsanwalt ,ich heiße Wheeler ,Joey Wheeler'  
Der ist doch irre ,total irre! Wo hat der seine Ausbildung gemacht? Wer hat den in den Gerichtssaal gelassen...und vor allem...diese Uniform ist unglaublich sexy!  
Gut, das Niveau der Gerichtsverhandlung machte sich jetzt auch in den Gedanken des sonst so vernünftigen Firmenchefs sichtbar.

,,Wheeler, wenn mich nicht alles irrt, dann haben sie diesen Beweis, diesen ultimativen Beweis möchte ich noch mal erwähnen, in ihrer Tüte, oder?'' ,fragte der Staatsanwalt verzweifelt.  
Angesprochener nickte. Mit einer theatralischen Geste und einer kleinen Pirouette zog er einen Fetzten Papier aus seiner Tüte, schritt auf den Richter zu und legte dieses aus der Tüte gezogene Etwas auf seinen Tisch. Der Staatsanwalt, der Richter und auch der Verteidiger, dem man kurzerhand den Kuli entrissen hatte ,betrachteten den Fetzten, der eigentlich keiner war, sondern ein Fuji-Film Foto .

,,Nun, meine Herren'', fing der Blonde an, ,,was sehen sie'  
,,Ein Flugzeug'', meinte der Richter. ,,Ein brennendes Flugzeug!'' ,ergänzte der Staatsanwalt. ,,Und einen Kerl im rosa Tütü, der blöd in die Kamera grinst'', beendete der Verteidiger die Besichtigung des Fotos 5!  
,,Und was schließen wir daraus?'' ,wollte Joey wissen.  
Die drei Juristen 6 schauten noch mal intensiv auf das Bild, und fingen dann aus heiterem Himmel an zu johlen.  
Wheeler sah zutiefst verwirrt aus. Waren denn alle - außer ihm - verrückt geworden?  
,,Also, meine Herren, dass bedeutet...'',er machte eine kleine Kunstpause, ,,dass der Mann im rosa Tütü, der sich an dem Flugzeug zu schaffen macht, der Täter ist!! Wer auch immer er ist, wir haben ihn entlarvt!'' Grinsend drehte sich Joey zu Seto um.  
,,Wollen sie auch mal sehen?'' Seto schluckte. Er war überführt? Enttarnt? Am Ende 7?  
Verdammt, was mach ich jetzt? Ich will dieses Foto gar nicht sehen, das Tütü macht mich so dick!, geniale Gedanken eines genialen Verbrechers.  
Der Inspektor hielt dem Brünetten das Foto vor die Nase und grinste teuflisch. ,,Kennen sie den vielleicht'  
Dieser Seto Kaiba wird niemals erraten, dass die ganze Gerichtsverhandlung geplant war! Uns allen war klar, dass Kaiba eine hart zu knackende Nuss ist, also mussten wir uns total doof stellen, um den sonst so coolen und unnahbaren Firmenchef in die Enge zu treiben! Immerhin haben wir so schon Ottfried Oschmann, alias Oschi, und Dr. Buhmann, alias Battaflutsch, dingfest gemacht! Diese Taktik ist soooo genial...könnte von mir sein!  
Nach dieser langen Denkeinlage folgte ein leicht hysterisches Kichern des Angeklagten. Das ist nicht zum aushalten, dieser Idiot von einem Polizisten steht hier, guckt mich mit seinen unwiderstehlichen Augen an und checkt einfach nicht, dass ICH auf dem Foto bin! Ich war zwar verkleidet, aber...das erkennt man doch wohl?! Ich kann nicht mehr...ich muss hier raus!  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen erhob sich Seto Kaiba von seinem Stuhl und gestand alles .Ja, er hatte das Flugzeug in die Luft gejagt 8 und das Geld der Versicherung kassiert...aber jetzt durfte er nicht über Los gehen und keine 4.000 Euro einziehen, sondern wanderte direkt ins Gefängnis!  
Nach einem ausführlichen Geständnis 9 befahl Richter Löffeltorte Inspektor Wheeler den Verbrecher abzuführen und ihn im städtischen Gefängnis in eine Einzelzelle einzuquartieren, denn Seto Kaiba war ja reich, sehr reich um genau zu sein.  
Was wird nun weiter geschehen ,zum Beispiel in der Einzelzelle eines gewissen Firmenchefs? dg  
Haben die Juristen und der Inspektor ihre Idiotie wirklich nur gespielt?  
Und vor allem...hat der Verteidiger seinen Kuli zurück bekommen???

to be continued...

1 Ähm...unser Anwalt ist ein Glatzkopf...uns fiel kein anders Schimpfwort ein! -.-°° nichlachen  
2 Idee von Ineko: Wie wär's mit Zeugungsstand?! XDDDDD ggggg  
3 Wenn man mit einer fremden Tastatur nicht richtig umgehen kann könnten auch die Wörtchen ,Freexe' oder ,Fresase' auf'm dem Bildschirm herumwuseln!°° drop 4 Jetzt ist der Verstand in der Hose...da gehört er auch hin!! XD mg  
5 Jetzt kriegen sogar langsam wir Angst vor dieser FF...und den bescheuerten Ideen von Cherry!!!.°° 6 Oder auch Gerichtsbarkeiten...danke Berry! -.-°° 7 Hat dieses Kapitel auch irgendwann mal ein Ende?.°° 8 War ja auch sein's! XDDD 9 Das hier aber kein Arsch hören will gg

Ineko: ,,Seto wird uns umbringen! Wir haben ihn in ein rosa Tütü gesteckt, das ihn auch noch dick macht!"  
Cherry: ,,Irrtum! Der kann uns gar nix'  
Berry: nick ,,Der ist viiiiiel zu beschäftigt in seiner Zelle!'' hg  
Ineko: ,,Ich will auch eingesperrt werden und MEIN Joey-chan als Inspektor haben." habenwill  
Berry: ,,Schlechte Karten...aber wie wär's mit mir als Inspektorin??'' XD Cherry: aufkopfhau ,,Sicher, eher als Mandarine, du Matschhirn!'' -.-°° Ineko: ,,Ihr seid zwar nett, aber ich will nur mein Joey!!!" fastamheulenist  
Berry: aneinemkäsebrotrumnuckel  
Cherry: ,,Gut ,wir merken uns für nächste FF: Ineko ab in den Knast, Joey hinterher!''  
Ineko: aneinemhähnchenbrustbrotnuckel  
Alle: ,,Bai, bai.....wir kommen wieder!!! muahahahaha 


End file.
